diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/20 April 2018
12:20:50 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 12:49:16 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 12:49:18 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 12:51:05 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 12:51:07 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 14:22:41 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 14:54:41 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 14:57:49 heya 14:57:57 Hello. 16:12:08 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 17:47:03 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 17:48:11 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:48:40 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 17:51:31 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:44:57 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:45:01 hii 18:55:43 uh 18:55:45 anyone 19:11:40 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:23:46 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 21:32:19 -!- Lost Planet and dead space has joined Special:Chat 21:32:28 Hello. 21:33:15 -!- Lost Planet and dead space has left Special:Chat 21:33:17 -!- Lost Planet and dead space has joined Special:Chat 21:34:30 -!- Lost Planet and dead space has left Special:Chat 22:24:58 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:26:04 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 23:26:13 Hello 23:26:19 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Hello yourself 23:43:44 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 23:43:47 <Özün_Oldun> code/code test 23:43:56 test 23:47:10 is it alive 23:47:14 <Özün_Oldun> code/code ok it is still 23:50:34 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 23:50:44 <Özün_Oldun> code/code eh 23:50:50 yes way 23:50:57 Where do you type? 23:51:09 #general 23:51:14 <Özün_Oldun> code/code Holy shit 23:51:21 OMG 23:51:26 ;) 23:51:35 Now the question is 23:51:53 Should we have a wiki chat and a separate discord general? 23:52:00 way ahead of you 23:52:03 check #announcements 23:52:07 Haha of course 23:52:38 <Özün_Oldun> code/code Bana is less than satisfied with the formatting 23:52:43 How come? 23:52:44 <Özün_Oldun> code/code workin’ on it 23:52:52 <Özün_Oldun> code/code Doesn’t like the bold & the code<>/code 23:53:37 Bold? 23:53:45 <Özün_Oldun> code/code Oh 23:53:57 Can we eliminate the carrots? 23:54:17 <Özün_Oldun> code/code wut 23:54:19 Not carrots tf 23:54:26 what carrots 23:54:26 The greater than less than signs 23:54:32 < > brackets 23:54:36 THOSE 23:54:44 yeah bana doesn’t like ’em 23:54:51 We have to use something tho 23:54:58 to designate the user 23:55:19 <Özün_Oldun> code/code also we will probably have to enforce a nickname policy looks like 23:55:31 <Özün_Oldun> code/code when we verify someone we’ll have to set their nickname to their FANDOM account 23:55:45 <Özün_Oldun> code/code because the nickname in Chat comes through as bogus 23:55:50 <Özün_Oldun> code/code Want me to adjust peoples names? 23:56:03 <Özün_Oldun> code/code I think we’d need to discuss it a bit first 23:56:17 <Özün_Oldun> code/code & before we start changing nicknames we’d have to remove the permission from everyone but Admins 23:56:22 <Özün_Oldun> code/code Or can we have something along the lines of Ursuul Razorblade 23:56:31 <Özün_Oldun> code/code Sounds good 23:56:35 <Özün_Oldun> code/code couldn’t be enforced I don’t think 23:56:38 <Özün_Oldun> code/code well 23:56:41 <Özün_Oldun> code/code not _worth enforcing_ 23:57:02 You can change settings where the users won't be able to change nicknames 23:57:11 <Özün_Oldun> code/code yeah I know 23:57:18 <Özün_Oldun> code/code that’d have to be step 1 if we do it 23:57:19 Also discord formatting and chat formatting don't mix 23:57:26 <Özün_Oldun> code/code da 23:57:30 <Özün_Oldun> code/code that was my attempt to remove the bolding 2018 04 20